


Blood

by pndraa



Series: Red Wings [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blood and Injury, F/M, Gen, Mentions of Sex, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pndraa/pseuds/pndraa
Summary: Maria Hill made a good deputy director. The thing is, deputy directors didn’t usually make for good lovers.A Fury/Hill soul mate AU.





	1. An Angel's Feather

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, seeing these two in the end credits of Infinity War really reminded me of how much I love them. So here's some fic, because really, there's no Furyhill soul mates AU already? Seriously?

“Hill.”

Maria looked up. Fury was staring at her. He wasn’t angry. At least, she felt like he wasn’t angry. Instead he looked… concerned.

“You’re distracted. What’s wrong?” He asked.

Maria hesitated. She knew exactly what was wrong, but there was no way in hell she would tell him the truth in a situation like this.

“Sorry, sir. It – It’s nothing,” she said. “Back to what I was saying, the recent mission report from Romanoff-”

She paused. She felt her eye twitch. The red mark on her wrist grew hotter. It was almost unbearable, but she pushed through the pain and tried to continue speaking. A crimson spot growing on Hill’s sleeve caught Fury’s attention, and he watched her hand trembling as her thumb dug into the side of her index finger.

She noticed his fixated stare and trailed his line of sight back to her wrist. Her heart was sinking deeper into her chest second by second. She knew she couldn’t hide it much longer.

It wasn’t the first time her Soul Mark had bled while she was at work.

She was usually wearing her cat suit or something darker coloured, which could easily conceal the bloodstains from the Soul Mark. It was just her luck that she had decided to wear a white button-up shirt today, with nothing else covering her wrist.

“Hill, is that blood?” Fury asked.

Maria gulped. “I-I don’t know.”

She grabbed the black jacket that was hanging off the back of her chair, hoping she could use it to stop the blood from the mark. In the few seconds between her rolling up her shirt sleeve and wrapping the end of her jacket around it, Fury was able to catch a glimpse of the red mark on her wrist. 

It was, unmistakably, a Soul Mark. And from what Fury gathered during the few seconds, Maria’s mark was a pair of angelic wings. Fury didn’t press on the matter. Maria seemed flustered and uncomfortable enough.

He adjusted the collar of his coat. Now wouldn’t be the time for Maria to spot the searing pair of red wings on his collarbone.

* * *

 

“It’s the worst feeling ever,” Maria muttered. She took a shot of cognac.

Natasha shrugged. “It happens. Just hurry up and find your soul mate and you won’t have to deal with your Soul Mark bleeding ever again.”

“Really, never again?” Maria asked.

“Well, I’ve heard that it bleeds again if your soul mate dies before you. But you don’t need to worry about that.”

“You don’t get it,” Maria said. “It has to be someone at SHIELD. The mark only started aching when I joined SHIELD, and it’s been bleeding more than ever recently.”

“Let’s hope your soul mate isn’t a field agent,” Natasha said.

Maria sighed. She was running out of alcohol, but the thought of putting herself in a relationship, no matter how planned and fateful it already was, was exhausting.

“Everyone here’s either a psychopath or completely brainless. Or both,” Maria muttered.

Natasha poured another shot for Maria and then herself.

“Welcome to SHIELD. Don’t forget you’re one of us too.”

* * *

“Sir? Are you… alright?” Coulson asked.

“’I’m fine,” Fury said.

He was clearly not focused on the documents in front of him. He barely even reacted when Coulson entered the office.

“Phil, I have a question,” Fury said.

“Yes, sir?”

Fury shifted slightly. If there was anyone he could approach on this topic, it was Coulson.

“If someone has the same Soul Mark as you, it doesn’t mean that they are your soul mate, right?” He asked.

“It might not. But I’ve never heard of such a case before. If it’s the same mark and a different colour chances are they’re still your soul mate,” Coulson replied.

“And if it’s the same mark and same colour?”

“Then they’re absolutely the one,” Coulson said.

Fury glanced down. He let the thought sink in for a few moments. Great. Maria Hill. He didn’t even know if that woman was capable of love.

“Don’t tell me you’ve found your soul mate,” Coulson said. A slight grin appeared on his face as he tried to hold it back.

“I think I did,” Fury said.

“And you’re angry about it?”

“I’m not angry, just appalled.”

“Give it some time, sir. Maybe you’ll begin to see more light in her.”

Fury nodded.

Maria Hill made a good deputy director. The thing is, deputy directors didn’t usually make for good lovers.


	2. SHIELD's Golden Duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-mission hotel room with only one bed. I don't need to say much more.

“I just radioed HQ with our location. They’re coming to get us tomorrow morning,” Maria said.

Fury’s head was pounding. He’d been knocked out for a while. His vision was still blurred, and his ears were still ringing, but what really stood out to him was the smell of blood amongst the clean but musty room around him.

“Can they come any sooner?” Fury asked.

“No. They weren’t expecting the mission to end so soon and the next available aircraft comes back in three hours,” Maria said.

Fury cursed under his breath.

“At least we’re somewhere nice,” Maria muttered.

Fury looked around. They were in an old hotel room with a bunny-ears TV and floral print walls. They’d surveyed the area before the mission, and identified this as a good retreat location if things went south.

It didn’t take half a minute for Fury to realize that it went south. For one, he and Maria were the only ones in the room, when it had been a four man mission.

“Nice? This place reminds me of the 50s, and not in a good way,” Fury muttered.

“At least we’re not in the woods,” Maria said.

Fury sat up. The last thing he remembered was getting a knife in the gut while he blew a hole through an enemy agent’s chest. He looked around. His coat was hanging beside the door, with Maria’s bloodstained clothes in a pile on the floor.

Maria sat on the edge of the bed in a white bathrobe from the hotel draped around her shoulders. Her hair was dripping wet. Through the bathrobe, he saw faint red spots going down her back.

Fury made a double take. Bed - as in, one queen-sized bed in the hotel room. He felt the mark on his collarbone burn. It didn’t hurt, though. It was just tingling. He figured the stab wound in his gut made him numb.

He looked down. His shirt had been lifted up slightly and his wound had been tended to.

“It’s not the cleanest dressing, but it’s as good as I could do while you were knocked out,” Maria said.

Fury looked at the blood and dust on his body.

“I’m going to take a shower,” he said.

As he got up, he felt the pain shoot through his body. He stumbled over, and Maria got up to support him. Their soul marks were burning, but at that point in time Maria was too distracted by the happenings in the mission to care about it. Fury regained his balance and Maria let go.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Maria asked.

“The wound isn’t deep,” Fury said. “I’m fine.”

Maria doubted it. She watched him limp away. She pulled the bathrobe closer to her body and tightened the knot around her waist. There were some wounds she couldn’t reach, and there were faint blood spots in the robe. They stung. Even after her shower and a weak attempt to suppress the bleeding, they stung.

Maybe the pain from her other injuries masked the fiery sensation on Maria’s bleeding wrist.

* * *

 

“You’re still bleeding,” Maria said. “Come on, I need to patch you up.”

Fury didn’t protest.

“I hope you don’t mind,” Maria said.

As she pulled the top of his bathrobe off his shoulders, her eyes widened. Fury looked at her as she froze. Then he traced her line of sight to his right shoulder, before his collarbone, right where his Soul Mark was. Maria cleared her throat and looked away to reach for the first aid kit.

She didn’t want to believe it. As she cleaned and stitched the wound she tried her best to focus on the task at hand, and only the task at hand, and not the angel wings on the Director’s shoulder. Surely it was just a coincidence. It wasn’t. Maria’s Soul Mark stopped burning that night, as did Fury’s. It probably had something to do with how her hand brushed against his Soul Mark while she was taking off his bathrobe.

Maria bent down slightly to deal with a cut going off to Fury’s side. As she did, he noticed the red line going down her back had spread, and the red in her bathrobe had turned a more intense shade of red.

“When you’re done with this, I’ll get the ones on your back,” Fury said.

“Thanks,” Maria said.

It was about 12 a.m. when they got done cleaning each other up. Perhaps it was the new awareness that Fury had shared her Soul Mark, but Maria couldn’t help but heighten her senses whenever he was around her.

Maybe it was his calloused but gentle hands pressed against her back and pressing the gauze to her cuts. Maybe it was his slow yet steady breath as he concentrated on her. Or maybe it was the way his eyes fell, tired yet burning and longing, when Maria pulled the bathrobe down so he had access to her wounds.

She normally despised attention. A part of her wanted to push Fury’s attentions aside as well. But another part deep inside of her yelled at her to do something about the man and her potential soul mate behind her.

She ignored it.

* * *

“Nick?” Maria asked.

“What?” Fury asked.

He’d gotten used to hearing Maria call him by his first name. He wasn’t going to admit that he liked how intimate and personal it felt. 

They had been lying in the bed in the hotel room for a while with the lights off, trying to sleep. Maria’s heart was pounding as she thought through her question again. They’d spent at least an hour in an uncomfortable silence while they patched up each other’s wounds, and another hour of complete silence lying in each other’s arms.

“Can I ask you something?” Maria asked.

“Go ahead,” Fury replied.

They didn’t talk about it. They just silently acknowledged the whole soul mate thing, and with a soft “I’m tired”, Maria decided to sleep and Fury joined her. They didn’t say anything. They were tired and cold and still sore from the cuts and bruises and lying together just felt right. 

“How long have you known?” Maria said.

“Since that day in your office when I saw your wrist,” Fury said.

“And you didn’t say anything about it?” Maria asked.

“I was trying to deny it,” Fury said.

“I would, too,” Maria said.

A part of her knew deep down, she’d known that Fury was her soul mate all along, but she’d also been trying to deny the fact. After all, she’d felt the sting in her left wrist persist through the mission even after Clarke and Walters were taken down and it was just her and Fury. She’d felt the sting persist on late days in the office when the only people left were her and Fury, and the night guards. The signs had been there since the beginning. She just never wanted to accept it.

“The sooner I deal with this the better,” Maria muttered.

“Deal with what?” Fury asked.

Maria placed a hand on his cheek, and drew herself in closer. She looked into his eyes for a split second – in that moment Fury knew exactly what she was going to do, while Maria began to doubt doing it. And she kissed him.

It’s said that no matter how long you’ve been with or known your soul mate, being with them feels like it home. The sayings were correct.

 

 


	3. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aftermath, and acceptance.

Maria woke up in Nick’s arms, just as how she had fallen asleep.

There were a few other differences, though. For one, the white bathrobe tied loosely around Maria’s body had been completely pulled off, and Fury’s was untied.

Maria tried to think back to what happened the previous night. She opened her eyes. Her face was buried in the nape of Nick’s neck, but as she moved away a little the edge of the red wing on his shoulder became clearer.

Right. Maria remembered now, clear as day. She remembered every kiss and every touch like it just happened moments ago. She’d kissed Nick then one thing led to another and she ended up underneath him for a solid half an hour. Then they ended up literally sleeping together, but only after doing it figuratively.

“HQ called,” Fury said. “They’re arriving in a couple of hours.”

“Good morning to you too,” Maria said.

Nick pulled her back into his arms for a moment and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Good morning.”

Maria smiled.  _ Soul mates.  _ She thought through it again. The thought of being with Director Fury was scary. Being with just Nick, on the other hand, was nice and warm and Maria absolutely hated the buzzing feeling in her stomach, but at the same time she couldn’t deny that she enjoyed it. Nick used to think Maria was ice-cold inside and out. Really, she just needed a small spark to kick up the flame inside of her.

“Are we going to tell anyone?” Maria asked.

“We can, if you want to. But I can bet your ass Phil Coulson will know the moment we get back,” Nick said.

“Romanoff too,” Maria said.

She sighed and closed her eyes. She buried herself deeper into Nick’s chest.

“I know it’ll be a risk if the extraction team comes any sooner, but I think I’d like to spend the next hour here. Like this,” Maria said.

Fury held her tighter. “Me too.”

In about an hour they would be boarding a jet plane in their dried but blood-soaked clothing, going back to their hectic lives in SHIELD. They pushed this though aside and spent the next sixty minutes exchanging banter as lovers.

* * *

 

“We need to stop sending the two of you on missions together,” Coulson said.

They had just landed back at SHIELD, and Coulson followed the pair as they headed towards their offices.

“It’s chaotic handling SHIELD alone,” Coulson continued.

“It’s bad enough with the two of you around,” Fury said.

Coulson was trailing behind the two. He glanced at them, and then thought it through for a moment. Something about them was different, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. He brought it up a few minutes later when they were alone in Fury’s office together.

It probably had something to do with the way he held on to Maria’s hand for a while before she went off to her own office.

“What happened back there between you and Hill?” Coulson asked.

“Not much,” Fury said.

“I don’t want to sound like I’m assuming anything, sir, but may I ask –“

Phil tilted his head slightly. He observed Fury’s reaction. From the slight grin fading in the corners of Fury’s mouth, he already knew what was coming.

“- Is she your soul mate?”

Fury smiled. He should’ve bet money on it.

“How did you figure out?” He asked.

“Her Soul Mark bleeds every time she’s around you. And I’ve seen it once,” Coulson said. “Red wings, right? They’re like yours.”

Fury nodded slowly.

“So, what happened between you and Hill?”

Fury still couldn’t hold back the feeling of excitement and disbelief.

“Not much. We just came to terms about the whole soul mate thing.”

* * *

 

That night, Maria called Natasha again, and they met in Maria’s apartment with bottles of cognac and whisky and vodka at Maria’s request.

“Please tell me you found your soul mate,” Natasha asked. “And tell me that they’re just from like, accounting or legal or something.”

Maria took a swig of whisky.

“I found my soul mate, yeah,” She said. She took another gulp.

“Not accounting or legal?”

“No,” Maria replied.

“But it’s not a field agent, right?” Natasha asked.

“No,” Maria said again. She drank.

“Is it one of the scientists? Or someone from the cleanup crew?” Natasha asked.

Maria had finished her first cup by now, and was filling a wine glass half full with vodka.

“No and no,” she said.

“Spill it, please,” Natasha said.

“I need to be at least 40% more drunk before I can say his name,” Maria said.

She kept drinking. The vodka burnt her throat, but Maria knew in half an hours’ time that she’d be too drunk to notice it.

“Wait, wait, let me guess,” Natasha said. “If you have to get that drunk to say it, then-”

She thought through it for a moment. Coulson’s mark was a white star. Clint’s mark was a purple arrow. Stark wasn’t often in SHIELD, so that already ruled him out, but Natasha knew his soul mate was Pepper anyway. She tried to think about someone else in SHIELD who could fit the criteria of someone who Maria would be absolutely disgusted to find herself in love with. There was just one candidate left.

“No way,” Natasha whispered.

“What?” Maria asked.

“It’s Fury.” Natasha said.

Maria groaned and took a sip.

_ “It’s Fury,”  _ Natasha said again.

Natasha couldn’t help but laugh. She looked at Maria’s tired eyes, then back to the quickly draining bottles on the coffee table. It all made sense.

“But he’s not as much of a bitch to you when you’re alone, right?” Natasha asked.

“He’s like a completely different person,” Maria said.

“And in bed?”

“How would I know what he’s like in bed?”

Natasha kept quiet for a moment.

“You just cleared the glass in one go. You definitely know what he’s like in bed,” she said.

“I don’t kiss and tell,” Maria said.

“Maybe half-sober Maria doesn’t,” Natasha said.

She poured the whisky and vodka alongside a few other things she brought along and handed Maria the concoction.

“But drunk Maria doesn’t hold back on details,” Natasha continued.

“You don’t want the details, trust me,” Maria muttered.

“Why not? Was it that bad?” Natasha asked.

“Not at all. I just don’t want to think about it anymore,” Maria said. She drank.

Soon enough, the Black Widow would get to hear the drunken tale of how the Director and Deputy Director of SHIELD learnt they were in love.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Furyhill is honestly one of my favourite pairings and I'll probably be adding more works to the Red Wings series soon.


End file.
